Mobile devices, including cellular phones, smart phones, mobile Internet devices (MIDs), handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other similar devices, provide a wide variety of applications for various purposes, including business and personal use.
A mobile device requires one or more input mechanisms to allow a user to input instructions and responses for such applications. As mobile devices become smaller yet more full-featured, a reduced number of user input devices (such as switches, buttons, trackballs, dials, touch sensors, and touch screens) are used to perform an increasing number of application functions.
However, conventional input devices are limited in their ability to accurately reflect the variety of inputs that are possible with complex mobile devices. Conventional device inputs may respond inaccurately or inflexibly to inputs of users, thereby reducing the usefulness and user friendliness of mobile devices.